1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector connecting structure for electrically connecting a pair of mating connectors together.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional structure as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 64-27982, a ring-like spring member and a guide flange, which are adapted to be fitted in a guide groove formed in a mounting portion such as a body panel of a vehicle, are provided on a housing of a first connector, and a second connector is resiliently supported by the spring member so that the second connector can move in upward, downward, left and right directions, and with this structure even if the second connector to be connected to the first connector is slightly misregistered with the first connector, this misregistration is absorbed by resiliently deforming the spring member, so that the first and second connectors can be properly connected together.
In the connector connecting structure disclosed in the above publication, the guide flange adapted to be fitted in the guide groove formed in the mounting portion, and the spring member for resiliently supporting the second connector must be provided on the housing of the first connector, and therefore there is a problem that this housing is complicated in structure. And besides, the mounting portion is divided into a fixing panel and a mounting panel, and the two panels are vertically separated from each other, and in this condition the guide flange must be fitted in the guide groove so as to mount the first connector on the mounting portion. Thus, there is a problem that the first connector mounting operation is cumbersome.
And besides, when connecting the two connectors together by fitting the second connector into the first connector fixed to the mounting portion by the guide flange, it is necessary to press the second connector to the first connector with a large force, and this invites a problem that the guide flange of the first connector and a holding portion for holding this guide flange, that is, a wall constituting the guide groove in the mounting portion, are liable to be damaged. Particularly when the mounting angle of the housing of the first connector is out of agreement with that of the housing of the second connector, a large bending moment acts on the guide flange and the holding portion of this guide flange when connecting the two connectors together, which results in a problem that the guide flange or the holding portion is liable to be damaged.
In order to effect an electrical connection of high reliability while preventing damage to connector terminals and a housing, there has been proposed a structure (as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 1-122278) in which a pair of shaft portions are formed in a projected manner on one of an outer surface of an inner case (first connector) and an inner surface of an outer case supporting this inner case, and bearing portions for pivotally supporting the respective shaft portions are formed on the other. When a coupler case (second connector) to be connected to the inner case is inserted into the inner case in inclined relation thereto because of a manufacturing error, the inner case is pivotally displaced about the shaft portions so as to absorb this manufacturing error, thereby enabling the inner case and the coupler case to be connected together in a proper condition.
In the above structure, however, the pair of shaft portions need to be formed in a projected manner on one of the outer surface of the inner case and the inner surface of the outer case, and therefore the dimension of the connector in a direction of its width is inevitably increased, and besides the direction of pivotal displacement of the inner case is limited to one direction, and therefore if the coupler case is inclined, for example, in a direction perpendicular to the direction of pivotal displacement of the inner case, there is a problem that the inner case and the coupler case can not be connected together in a proper condition.